


don’t leave me, please

by lastyearsmcdel



Series: uncharted ness [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastyearsmcdel/pseuds/lastyearsmcdel
Summary: this is how i imagine nate tells sully about what happened between him and elena pre uc3.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Nathan Drake/Victor Sullivan
Series: uncharted ness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	don’t leave me, please

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fix lmao n e ways enjoy this

Sully was sitting at his house enjoying the company of his cigar when suddenly someone starts knocking on his door rather obnoxiously.  
‘Alright, alright I’m coming. Keep ur pants on’ he calls out while walking towards the door to be met with the sight of his not so young protege standing at his door with a duffel bag seemingly full of all of his belongings. ‘Jesus kid you look like hell’ were the only words he could get out as he pulled Nate in the door and locked the door behind him. 

The sight of Nate was not one he had seen in 12 years, he looked almost childlike. Like he had looked that fateful day he had returned and told him what happened to his brother. What worried Sully more than Nates appearance was the fact that he didn’t talk but instead just walked off to the spare room shutting the door shut so hard that Sully swore he heard the door frame crack a bit. Deciding the kid (even tho he was in his 30’s he will always be a 15-year-old scrawny kid Sully had met that day in Cartegna) just needed some time to cool off he walked back to his office and continued working on the background research for his next big adventure. 

A few hours later Sully had packed up his research and had just finished ordering dinner when Nate emerged from the spare room looking even worse then he did when he had walked in a few hours ago. ‘I ordered dinner, hope you’re in the mood for pizza kid’ he tried to sound joyful and lighten the mood but it seemed to have no effect on Nate who quietly mumbled out ‘not hungry’ and walked back into the spare room with a glass of water closing the door a lot softer than last time. 

Deciding enough was enough Sully followed him into the room and quietly opened to be met with a sight that broke his old heart into pieces, Nate was sitting on the bed facing away from him taking off his wedding ring. Carefully Sully sits down next to him asking the possibly forbidden question ‘kid, what’s the real reason you showed up at my doorstep?’ but instead of getting an answer all Sully got was Nate hugging him as tight as he could and crying into his shoulder. Realising the kid just needs someone Sully decided that the interrogation can wait till tomorrow when hopefully tensions die down and Nate isn’t crying enough tears to fill the Nile river. 

The next day Sully decides its time to finally ask the kid what happened and where his loveable wife was. After they ate breakfast in silence he decided it was time to ask the kid. Alright, Sullivan, be nice, be careful, don’t set him off crying again or you’ll never get your answers you know how he gets. ‘Hey kid...why’d you turn up at my door-step alone last night, don’t get me wrong I love seeing you but id like an explanation. Especially when your wife isn’t here as well’. The words Sully had been fearing since he saw Nate taking his wedding ring off were said in a quiet little voice that made the kid sound like a 4-year-old whos seeking protection in their parent’s room from the monster under their bed. ‘We broke up...for real this time, I fucked up, I fucked up like I always do. I let her down Sully’ ‘What do you mean you fucked up kid, I need to be able to understand this so I can help’ sully honestly thought he was helping, but the kid didn’t appreciate what he just said cuz he started yelling. ‘You wanna know what happened? Fine! I. Fucked. Up. it’s as simple as that. Now id appreciates it if you just left me alone. This isn’t your life its mine!’ And with that he walked off back to the spare room, this time locking the door behind him. 

Sully doesn’t see the kid for the rest of the day, and the day after that, the same thing happens. Sully tries to innocently ask Nate a question and he just snaps and locks himself away. On the next day, Nate walks into the lounge room sitting down next to Sully with a deep sigh. After a silence, a few seconds, Nate finally begins talking. ‘We broke up..for real this time, it’s all my fault. I-. I drove her away, the one person that cares about me, I drove them away all because of my stupid obsession with some stupid guy whos been dead for hundreds of years and I couldn’t tell you why’ ‘oh Jesus kid, I’m sor-’ ‘no. don’t. I did this to myself. I drove her away, I destroyed our relationship. I don’t need pity.’ 

After that, they sit there in silence drinking some scotch or smoking a cigar all the while soaking up the comfort in the silence. After a bit, Sully looks over at Nate and sees that he’s on the verge of tears. ‘Alright kid, come here.’ Without any questions Nate moves over, cuddling into Sullys side and mumbles ‘don’t leave me, please. You’re all I have left. If I lost you too… I couldn’t, I can’t-’ ‘kid I’ve had your back for 20 years, I’m not going anywhere.’ 

These days are never mentioned by either of them ever again. Not when he and Elena get back together. Not after sam comes back from ‘the dead’. It’s their little secret, though now and then Sully gives Nate that look which reminds him that nothings falling apart and that none of the people he loves is leaving him anytime soon.


End file.
